Remember the Date
by Jediempress
Summary: Things have been stressful for Cloud and Riku lately and there's been some tension. Then Cloud remembers what the day is and tries to make things better for both of them.


So, uh, I forgot today was my three month anniversary. Yeah. I quickly (like in twenty minutes) threw this together for it. I love you, baby!

Remember the Date

Cloud did not bother to knock as he walked into Leon and Zack's house. He let the door slam shut behind him and he did not actually look to see who was in the room. He simply seemed panicked. "I'm in trouble."

Leon looked through the wall divider from the kitchen where he was washing dishes. He lifted an eyebrow at the blond man but said nothing. He had a feeling Cloud was overreacting. Again. The man was almost as bad as some of the teenagers around here.

Zack chuckled from the side of the entertainment center, still flipping through DVDs. "Lemme guess, you forgot it was your anniversary."

"It's not their anniversary," Leon retorted. "At least, it's not their wedding anniversary."

"It's the five year of our first kiss," Cloud explained. He abruptly pointed at Zack. "And don't make fun of it. It's a really important thing to both of us."

Zack held up both hands. "I didn't say anything!"

"All right," Leon took back the conversation. "So what's the problem?"

"I forgot about it!" Cloud rushed out. "With all the other stuff that's been going on around here, it totally slipped my mind until Riku made a comment about it to Sora. He told him that he wouldn't be surprised if I did forget but you both know how Riku's been really emotional lately."

"Yeah," Zack gave up on the movie and closed the cabinet door. "He says it's okay but he'll be devastated if you did."

"Yeah." Cloud fell heavily into the recliner. "He's out with Edward and Draco right now so I have a few hours to figure something out but I have _no idea_ what."

Zack nodded slowly, folding his arms and pacing around in thought. "Hmm… it has to be something special because it's the five year mark."

"Why is the five year mark any more special than any of the other years?" Leon frowned, drying off the last pot. "I never understood any of that."

"It just does," the black-haired man answered in a bored tone. "It's one of those sappy things and both Riku and Spike here are all about sap."

Cloud glared at him but Zack ignored it.

"Now, it can't be too much or he'll know you forgot and are trying to kiss up. It should be something simple but really personal and from the heart…"

"I'm totally fucked, or rather not for the next week," Cloud leaned back in defeat. "It takes me days to come up with this type of stuff."

With a light sigh, Leon left the kitchen. He passed Zack who glanced at him quizzically and sat on the sofa. Lacing his finger together before him, he flicked his steel-blue eyes at Cloud.

"I have an idea."

--0—0—

Cloud waited nervously in the bedroom, listening to the excited sounds of the puppies as Riku came in the house. Given the time, he knew that his lover would go for the kitchen first to make sure Seph and Zack were set for the night then poke his head in the study to check on him. He only hoped Riku did not break routine.

He found himself fidgeting on the edge of the bed. Thing really had been bad lately for both of them. Riku was having some mild Jenova-induced mood swings and had not slept much for several nights. Unfortunately, this was happening at the same time Cloud was dealing with the arrival of Rufus Shinra, whom he was still very wary of.

As if was, he and Riku had spent little time together and were often a bit terse with one another. He felt bad about it but he hoped that tonight he could do something about it. He knew how much this was hurting them both.

"Cloud."

He looked up to find Riku standing in the doorway. The twenty-year-old moistened his lower lip and his eyes were incredibly bright. In his hand was a small, folded slip of paper.

Riku walked forward, never taking his eyes off of the blond. He sat down beside him on the bed, half-turned to face him. He held the paper between them and smiled. "This… is probably one of the sweetest things you have ever done."

"It's all true," murmured Cloud, glancing away in a shy manner.

Riku placed his free hand on Cloud's leg. "I know."

Taking a breath, Cloud lifted his blue eyes to meet Riku's aqua. "I'm sorry I haven't been much help to you lately."

Silver hair caught the light as Riku shook his head. "I'm the one who should be sorry. My issues lately are more of the same. They're nothing new and I just have to get through them. You're the one who's gotta deal with things that something can be done about."

Sighing, Cloud took Riku's hand. "No, I just need to get over it. I may not like what's happening and I don't trust Rufus but…it's a necessary change and probably a good one, too."

Riku smiled and leaned forward, gently kissing Cloud. He drew his lips away but pressed his forehead against the other man's. "You know yours are the only lips I want to kiss ever again, too."

Cloud chuckled once. "I should hope so."

"Heh."

The couple sat like that for several long minutes. They both felt a great deal better and more relaxed than they had in days. When Riku finally moved his head back, it was only enough to look Cloud in the eyes.

There was an odd smile on his face. "You forgot it was today, didn't you?"

Cloud considered lying for all of a second. He then looked properly apologetic. "Yeah."

Grinning, Riku patted his cheek and gave him a quick peck. "It's okay."

"No it isn't but it's nice of you to say it."

"Fine," Riku rolled his eyes. "You are the worst lover ever and I hate you. Happy?"

Cloud gave him a withering look and after a moment, they both laughed.

Riku got up, taking the note Cloud had written him over to the small wooden box he kept all of his most important things in. "Who's idea was this?"

"Leon's."

"Figures," Riku put the paper in his box and closed it. "For a man always wearing leather and acting like a stoic bitch, he's probably the most romantic person I know."

"Yeah."

Riku turned toward Cloud, leaning a little against the dresser. He worried his lower lip and glanced at the older man, "I think I may actually be able to sleep tonight."

"Good."

Riku nodded a bit as he came back over. He draped his arms on Cloud's shoulders, Cloud automatically slipping his around the younger one's waist. Riku smiled softly down. "I love you."

"I love you."


End file.
